Damon Reed
Early Life Damon Reed, born as Jupiter Maddox, is the son of Aladfar and Aludra Maddox, the Chief and Squaw of the Sancti Tribes. The Sancti Tribes are tribes of the most skilled witches and wizards of western Canada. Instead of going to the Geleira Academy of Magic, all the Sancti witches and wizards receive their magical education from the most skilled in their tribes. The only wizarding school a Sancti person can attend is Glenlock: Sacred School for Fine Magic. Damon's mother, Aludra Maddox, attended Glenlock. Damon has an older sister, Moona, who is seven years older than him. If anyone born into the Sancti tribes is a Squib, they are sent to a Muggle orphanage. Damon has always disagreed with his tribe's policies, and he had always yearned to go to the Geleira Academy of Magic. So, when he was eleven, he ran away from his tribe and took all of his money with him. He got accepted into Geleira, and changed his name from 'Jupiter Maddox' to 'Damon Reed,' so the chances of being caught would be even lower. Life at Geleira Damon was sorted into Comet's House. He really enjoyed his first year at Geleira, but during his Winter Vacation, he began to wonder where he'd stay during the summer holidays. During this time, he became friends with Lyrsa Kane, a witch in his year in Vixen's House. At first, Lyrsa thought that Damon was annoying, but realized she was wrong. When summer arrived, Damon stayed at his friend Andrew Dixon's house. During his third year, Damon joined his House Quidditch Team as a Beater. During this year, all students from the third year and above were allowed to visit Bluesnow Village, a wizarding village near the school. He knew that his small amount of money would soon run out, so on his winter and easter breaks, Damon stayed with Andrew at his house in Bluesnow Village, and had a side job at Dixon's Dazzling Dress Robes, the dress robes shop that Andrew's mother owned. In Damon's fourth year, he and Lyrsa began to date. In the summer before his fifth year, Damon began to miss his home in the tribes, but most importantly, he was missing his sister, Moona. With the help of Lyrsa, Damon snuck back into the tribes, hidden by an Invisibility Charm. While trying to look for his sister, who would now be twenty-two, he overheard his parents having a conversation about Moona. While eavesdropping, he realized that she had run away several months before. Damon told this all to Lyrsa, who made him think about where Moona's favorite place was. He remembered that it was Mount Logan, in the Yukon. Lyrsa suggested that they look for Moona there. When they arrived at Mount Logan, they saw a man wearing robes. Knowing that he was a wizard, Damon asked him if he knew where Moona Maddox was. The man was a bit suspicious, but after realizing that Damon was Moona's little brother, he told him and Lyrsa that he was Silas Everest, a Muggle-born wizard... and the husband of Moona. He explained to the two that he and Moona began to date, even though she knew that her tribe would be furious if they found out. Later on in their relationship, Moona discovered that she was pregnant with twins. If the Sancti people knew, they would be outraged, as this was due to her relationship with Silas, and because twins were considered terrible luck in the tribes. Due to this, Silas and Moona eloped and began to live in a cozy cottage on Mount Logan. During this, Moona had changed her name to 'Elara Everest,' as the chances of being caught would be even lower. Also, Moona had already given birth to her twins; a boy and a girl, whom the couple decided to name Logan Jupiter and Aurora. Moona had gotten 'Logan' from the mountain that they lived in, and 'Jupiter' from her little brother that she missed so much. Silas invited Damon and Lyrsa to his and Moona's home. The couple was immediately impressed, as the house was built outside, but the rooms were built inside the mountain. Moona was thrilled to see Damon, and immediately shipped him and Lyrsa. Damon was honored to have his nephew named after him, and elated to see his sister happier than he'd ever see her. Damon and Lyrsa were invited to stay the rest of the summer at the mountainside home, but in seventeen days, their school starts. The night that they finally found Moona, Damon and Lyrsa made love for the first time. He has just started his fifth year. Gallery Damonreed.jupitermaddox.jpg damon-2.jpg damon-4.jpg